My Little Bubblegum Crisis  : Friendship is Mecha
by TheDarkRabbit
Summary: prologue. Not staring any OC  mostly focused on Mane 6


My Little Bubblegum Crisis

Friendship is Mecha

Prologue

One thousand years ago a war waged between sisters. A battle of darkness and light, night and day. Massive armies were used great spells were cast and the land and people suffered. It was during this time that magic split the very fabric of reality forcing many divergent paths. Some where the sister of the sun triumphed and brought peace to the world . And just as many where the sister of the night did the same.

This tale is of neither of these. The sister of the night was banished as the sister of the sun had won but the innocence of all was lost to the horrors of war . Technology had grown by leaps and bounds ,giving common ponies the power to rival their own gods.. The sister of the sun marveled at this power seeing that if she could harness it she would never have fear of anyone attempting to usurp her rule again even if her sister did return.

Centuries past the massive corporation SOLAR was formed by the goddess of the sun . This super conglomerate is the mightiest economic power on the globe. It dominates the fields of manufacturing , high tech industry and is the primary force driving exploration and exploration of space.

While SOLAR presents itself as a upstanding concern the truth of the matter is far more odious. In reality the princess has been using the company to spread her control beyond simply Equestria and into areas other races had claimed,working to gain control of the entire planet. To this end the Princess seemingly stepped aside to let a council of Ponies govern Equestria though she remains a firm control on them , working from the shadows to cause wars and barring other "natural" disasters to destabilize and weaken other governments allowing assistance to come from her controlled nations making others in debt either morally or financially .

Twenty three years ago and earth quake ripped apart the landscape of the world tearing through country side and and city alike the dust and rubble caused by this all but destroying Canterlot and the Mega city the nations capitol overshadowed Pony-ville The quake split the city in half ,a great fissure opening up plunging miles deep into the earth .the shock wave of the quake was so great it even knocked a few of the pegasus cities out of thsky sending them crashing to earth .

Millions died in the initial shock wave and the fires ,aftershocks and recovery that followed. What was left of Everfree forest was swallowed by the chasm. Through it all SOLAR remained the primary force in helping the ponies to rebuild having stockpiled supplies in case of a disaster such as this or the return of the dark sister. With this aid SOLAR grew closer to its goal of world domination having swayed the hearts of Billions by offering so much aid to those suffering.

To aid in the reconstructive process SOLAR unveiled a new creation of their Techno-magi. Android and robotic creations very similar to all types of ponies whose goal was to help in the reconstruction effort as well as take on any task that was to unsafe for a pony or one that was not often wanted by pony kind. While this techno organic race started as easily identifiable robots and mechanical suits the distinction quickly blurred as more ponized ones began appearing and taking on other jobs in the community everything from greeters ,chiefs , and body guards. Boomers,as they were nicknamed by the populace due to the malfunctions of the first models, were soon cheap enough to be sold to private citizens and the black market for parts, combat upgrades , and pleasure mares soon became a thriving business all its own.

The sudden popularity and spread of these Boomers brought about a new problem. With the decline in the price of commercial models the use of them to preform crime increased as well as the likely hood of the models going "rogue " from faulty black market parts and jail-breaking. The Royal Guard and local police were unable to handle this new threat . A new police force was required . SOLAR offered to fund the department of any group that could form an effective force against the Boomers in tests. One Family managed to surpass all expectations and claim the contract. The APD was formed soon after both to deal with the threat of rogue Boomers as well as terrorist threats.

Even now however,years after the quake its effects are still felt. The ruins of the fallen Canterlot have all been swept away and rebuilt into a great metropolis though just over the rift the ruins of the Mega city Pony-ville have been rebuilt as well though with more effort going towards the Canterlot high-town the Pony-ville section became low income housing and slums. A place where those who could not afford to live better or were hiding from the law lived.

Even with the public face of SOLAR shining as brightly as its namesake there are a few who know what lurks in the long shadows that light casts and who do their best to try and stop the Mega company and help those that suffer due to its advances and mistakes. One group that has caught the public eye though is still regarded little more than urban legend are the Knight Mares. Some view them as saviors for the work they have done protecting the city from rampaging bots. The media and police mark them as terrorists for their supposed attacks on SOLAR targets. The only reports that remain the same are that they are never seen for long and seem to be either combat Boomers or wearing some sort of advanced combat suit the likes of which has never been seen.

This city is full of stories and legends . Most of which go unheard by any but the locals . Though on the train traveling to the cities heart from Manehatten A lavender unicorn filly, and her small dragon helper, had heard them all and looked forward to perhaps seeing some of these legends with their own eyes.

TDR

Just an idea I came up with and am likely going to roll with . The concept of taking my favorite anime and putting it with my current favorite cartoon was too good to pass up . Though I mostly blame Rarity for the idea . You'll find out why in later chapters.

Let me know what you think.


End file.
